User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 5
First---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 16:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) KJ is c2 this must be lies. ··· Danny Does 20:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope, no lie. Back when I ran AZN (when they were decent), I got c2. But I should take that off, because the account that had c2 got hacked and I lost all my chars over a year ago. Now I suck hairy balls at GvG because I haven't played since then. 23:01, 23 April 2009 ::Oh, and BBBSPIIIIKE 23:06, 23 April 2009 :::ouch. that's shitty. once i'm God Walking i'll probably look at winning GvG. ··· Danny Does 23:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I was R2 or 3 KoaBD when I lost the account. Guess what rank I am now? lol. How close are you? 23:08, 23 April 2009 :::::I'm r2 KoaBD and close to hitting r3 because of Legendary titles being finished soon. And I'm gonna guess 0? ··· Danny Does 23:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::ding ding ding! 02:04, 24 April 2009 rawr rawr. 22:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :;) Hey, you know things about the guildwarz and stuff. Where the fuck is this update they promised? 23:07, 23 April 2009 ::Next month like they said? FrostytheAdmin 23:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::You dashed my hopes, you bastard. 23:22, 23 April 2009 ::::Extra storage ($10/tab), chance to win free tab this weekend. 23:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I know all that stuff. I just thought it was today. 23:31, 23 April 2009 ::::::Dum nob! They did say though, update postponed till may... FrostytheAdmin 23:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Shit. Where? 23:34, 23 April 2009 ::::::::Dumb noob is dumb. Also, Kappa less Frosty <3. 02:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't GvG'd in forever... But someone invite me. I want 9k balth and some fucking zcoins 02:10, 24 April 2009 Greek? WTF do you do with a degree in greek? And here i thought I was fucking myself over double majoring in Physics and French =\--Goldenstar 02:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :lollllllll french skakid9090 02:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, it's pretty useless. And it was in Ancient Koine Greek, which isn't technically spoken anymore so....yea. I did teach a couple of classes at a community college while I got my masters to make some extra cash though. That's about the best it will ever do for me. 02:33, 24 April 2009 :::I'm gonna be a comp sci master's with a business certificate. yay practicality! ··· Danny Does 09:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Don't diss french. It's leetsauce. 19:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) . "Don't lie on the wiki about your in-game talents. Saying thinks like: "I fucking own HB"" Was that directed at User:Smurf_Ohai or User:Ss? Just wondering lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I can't remember. I think it was directed at the guy who said, "I know paragons, shut up and listen." I think he said he was good at HB too. Could have been one of them though :/ 15:56, 27 April 2009 ::Smurf is strong buildwars. Life 15:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::See, I don't think it was smurf, because that guy actually seemed to know wtf he was saying. I think it was some random douche bag, but again....I could be wrong. 16:00, 27 April 2009 ::::Ikimono :D --'-Chaos-' 16:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Was it? That would explain why I said "random douche bag" 16:17, 27 April 2009 gj Nice job violating 1RV. --Slurry. 19:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :QQ more please. 19:59, 27 April 2009 woohoo. You get a cookie for having a revert war with me :) 21:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :How is it a war if I only contribute once? That's more like a skirmish. 21:42, 29 April 2009 ::Dick. 17:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes? 17:30, 30 April 2009 Anybody know how to set up a proxy? I'm going to teach a course at a community college for 2 summer terms and their server blocks GW. Does anyone know how to avoid the block with a proxy? 19:04, 30 April 2009 :Cant you just google php proxy? Life 20:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would imagine it's more a case of the port being blocked, so it's doubtful a PHP proxy would work. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, I tried that already. You have to tunnel or sock it and I have no idea how to do either. 20:29, 30 April 2009 ::::just go to 4chan's /r/ board and ask. ··· Danny Does 20:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I went to 4chan once......that was the day I lost my anal virginity. Iz too scured to go back. 20:39, 30 April 2009 ::::::KJ, I thought you lost your anal virginity during your Religion minor...? 21:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Jesus made me an anal virgin again. He can do that, you know. 00:54, 1 May 2009 :i would tell you to check partyvan, but it's gone --'Oj'▲' ' 01:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::partyvan isn't gone. baddie. ··· Danny Does 02:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) it's gonna be a port block, google port forwarding and figure out how to forward the ports blocked through your home router--Goldenstar 02:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Work sucks today Some of the kids got caught with drugs last week. Yay! Paperwork! 17:42, 6 May 2009 :They aren't allowed to do drugs?:/ Like, seriously?:/ Brandnew 17:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know, right? The funny thing is, some of them are fresh off the street and are trying to recover, but the state doesn't pay for rehab. So we have to help them sweat it out. It's awful. 17:57, 6 May 2009 :::Lock them up in a 2x2 chamber untill they are rehabilitated :D Brandnew 17:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha, that would be nuts for the salvia guys. Gogo hallucinations. 17:59, 6 May 2009 :::::sounds like boring work actually Terran 18:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::It can be. 18:28, 6 May 2009 :::::::Inject one with heroin! It'll be great fun. Or slip the hot one who's daddy didn't love her enough so she turned to crack some GHB and try sexual rehabilitation! ··· Danny Does 20:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Most of these girls don't need a substance to want to jump anything with a penis. And about half of them are attractive. Part of the training I have to do with the guys who work under me is to teach them how not to be a dumbass and have sex with one of the girls. But it inevitably happens once every 6-12 months. 20:28, 6 May 2009 :::::::::That's a bummer...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::+1 tbh. 01:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Why do you even need rehab for salvia? Makes you trip balls for like 10 mins but after that you don't get wants for it or you arent fucked up at all really (at least from my exp o_0) I could understand heroin and shit rehab, but salvia? Gooooogooooooooooo bad legal drugs 12:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Am I the only one who remembers the Family Guy episode where that pollice dude (forgot his name) gives Quagmire and Peter HBH in an interrogation room and waits for one to react? >.< I think Quadmire starts ripping his skin off with the vitality of a small platypus. 12:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) um....wtf is with my talk page? 19:20, 13 May 2009 :nvm, i guess that fixed it. 19:21, 13 May 2009 stop being dumb plz Your behavior and comments regarding the leaks are really cause for concern. You obviously haven't the slightest clue what the NDA is, what the balance forums are, and what access to them entails. I mean... "Tell Auron to stfu and just post them (cuz I haven't seen them and I don't want to get a MSN just so I can). There's no reason we shouldn't be able to." ...seriously? Read my response on misery's page as to the reasons why we aren't able to, and your block is a response to the idiocy in the first sentence. You might want to read all about the leaks, but doing so on this wiki is not acceptable, ever. Further idiocy and lack of regard for the rules, and, indeed, general decency regarding leaks, will result in longer and longer blocks. Or maybe just a permaban next time as Danny got, although he was stupid enough to actually post leaks, so I trust you won't go that far. -Auron 07:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Also.. wtf did you do to your talk page? Whenever I go to edit it, it claims to be an out of date revision. Misery Says Moo 08:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I deleted the top revision, that may have fixed it... Misery Says Moo 08:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Woah a two week block for telling misery to tell you to "stfu"? That's a bit extreme isn't it? And perma'ing Danny for posting that stuff is also a little excessive. Kinda bullshit, tbh. But you have extreme and unmatched pvxpowa so I guess all I'm allowed to do is /bow. 15:51, 14 May 2009 Hasta bye. 16:03, 14 May 2009 :pce bbz. gonna miss you. <3 17:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I wont be checking back in here much, so if you want to reach me leave me a message on my gww page http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Karate_Jesus 17:46, 14 May 2009 :::cya--Relyk 23:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Another one bites the dust!Anwyn 07:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Leave banned pl0x If I'm going to keep looking here, I might as well be able to contribute :/ 17:26, 21 May 2009 :I believe you still got a week's worth of ban?D: Brandnew 17:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::07:24, 14 May 2009 Auron (Talk | contribs) blocked Karate Jesus (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 weeks (account creation disabled) ‎ (stupidity regarding NDA-covered game leaks) ;o Brandnew 17:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then just un-perma me and I'll serve the rest of the terrible "Auron is God" ban. 17:57, 21 May 2009 ::::The ban was placed to ensure you knew how serious leaks are. I know it's the popular thing to be mad at auron and blame everything on him regardless of how retarded everyone else acts, but until you can name a single other site on ANet's fansite roster that hosts leaks, get a grip. ::::Also, don't ragequit then unragequit, it looks bad. -Auron 18:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::uh auron is actually a good admin Terran 18:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You know what else looks bad? Commenting on my page and then not letting me comment back. Oh, and talking about yourself in the third-person. Seriously, you need to spread the power out on this site. I bet you can't name a single other site on ANet's fansite roster that has only 1 person with the amount of control you have over this site. Nvm about coming back. I suddenly remember why I don't like being here. Karate Jesus ::::::Seriously, harden the fuck up :/ Brandnew 18:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::this site would actually be a lot better with more auron's here. ban = ban accept it, dont go cry about it seriously Terran 18:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::wut? You really don't know me or Auron very well do you? 18:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::explain tbh, i know auron quite a long while Terran 18:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uh... Inde. That took me like 2 seconds. ::::::If you're really convinced that I put up with people like you to boost my epeen, I have nothing to say, aside from possibly "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I don't like lording over you and I don't think it should have to happen. Most of the time, it doesn't have to happen, thus you don't hear from me or get banned by me. However, there are a few things you can do that are really high up on the list of stupid - posting porn, for example, while it isn't illegal in the least, will still get you banned for a very long time. Leaks are the same. There really isn't anything to discuss, unless it's you saying "Ok, I won't request leaks be posted on pvx." ::::::You're an adult. You know that, as long as you don't break any rules or act excessively dumb, nobody gives a shit what you say or do, especially on this site. I'm not here to be your mommy. I'm here to delete game leaks. That's sort of what administrators do. You can bitch and moan and say I'm trying to be god all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you're looking to do stuff that no fansite lets you do and then placing the blame on me when I tell you to stop. Grow the fuck up, seriously. You aren't in middle school. That shit doesn't cut it any more. You aren't going to convince me to let you break rules by raising your arms and saying "halp halp im being repressed." -Auron 18:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::tl;dr. Terran, as I was saying :::::::::#Most of the time I'm just goofing around. I rarely take things seriously (even when it seems I am). Ask anyone who knows me from in-game or vent. :::::::::#Auron has pretty much hated me since I tried to add-on to the bcrat policy hoping that it would help the site. Apparently, no one else thought it was a good idea (especially, Auron) :::::::::#I was banned just for mentioning that we post a leak, Danny actually posted it and got less of a ban then I did. If that doesn't mean that Auron has something personal against me, then explain it in a way that makes sense. :::::::::#I like lists. :::::::::Karate Jesus ::::::::::That's cool. I goof around most of the time, too - ask my guildies, ask anyone who chats with me in vent, ask anyone in irc. There are, however, times to be serious; I don't think you got to that part yet. ::::::::::What add-on are you talking about? People suggest stupid shit all the time, I don't hate them forever for it. If it was one of your earlier posts/projects, I probably just chalked it up to newness and stopped caring. I don't hold grudges against whorus - there are too many of them to keep track of. I certainly didn't mark you down as a target. ::::::::::You were banned for making light of game leaks like it's something that every other fansite doesn't treat seriously. And, oh yea, requesting that they be posted. Also, danny got an infinite ban that, until just now, everyone thought was going to stay infinite. I'm not sure where you took math, but infinite is a very long time, and is definitely a longer period of time than 2 weeks. I unbanned him today based on conversations we've held and understandings we've reached, but I had every intention, when I placed the ban, to keep it there until either his mindset changed or my mindset changed. Fortunately for him, he realized he wasn't the center of the earth and we were able to talk about things at length. Or at least until I was convinced he knew where I was coming from. You're so caught up in yourself that you don't know what the fuck is going on, and I doubt you'd be able to take an objective look at this situation (although I do invite you to try). Unless you're able to act like a mature adult and discuss this like a mature adult, I really have no intention of keeping this going. You know my MSN, and I don't think I've blocked you on it. Catch me there if you're tired of being a martyr. -Auron 19:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Gratz on sealing your Coffin KJ... FrostytheAdmin 19:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever Auron feels aside, continually avoiding bans has lead to perma in the past. Misery Says Moo 19:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, and how long of a ban do people get for porn? Didn't seem that long to me (it's softcore, but still). @ Frosty & Misery, I'm not too worried about it. 19:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::As long as you got for doing whatever the hell Auron nigraged at you for. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::#wtf is tl;dr? :::::::::::#idk, but dont bans actually become longer the more u have been banned bofore? :::::::::::#i like lists too Terran 19:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::#tl;dr = too long ; didn't read ::::::::::::#probably, but this is only my third or fourth ban. Most pvx'ers have at least that many ::::::::::::#Yay! :D ::::::::::::KJ :::::::::::::Addressing the large wall 'o text up there ^. Auron, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to contact you on MSN to talk about this. Not because I'm trying to be a "martyr" or because I'm "acting like I'm in middle school" or "need to grow up". It's because I think that you're an asshole and I'd rather deal with any other admin/bcrat (not that we have any other bcrats). :::::::::::::Honestly, though, I'm not trying to piss you off or anything. I'm not going to berate your character as you have been doing me. It's just my opinion that you're an asshole and you're bad for this site. Honestly, if one day you quit with PvX what are we going to do? We only have 1 bcrat and that's just not smart. Get pissed if you want man, but I'm really not. I just don't like you and I'm ok with that. If you don't like me, I'm ok with that too. Just be honest about it. ::::::::::::::I feel compelled to answer this. No we don't only have 1 BCrat we have 4. There's DE, GCard and Hippo. DE will respond if you leave him a message on his talk page or e-mail him, and he is the other wiki side BCrat. GCard and Hippo are BCrats, but they worked server side (back when we ran on GCards server), so are only really contacted for those issues. Should the day ever come Auron decides to leave, we can always appoint a new BCrat. There's nothing to stop us doing so now. I believe when KJ suggested the reform of the EVAL policy, that we should have a new BCrat, but at the time, with the brief discussions me, Misery and Auron had, we decided that no-one from the sysop team was suitable. I'm sure you would thus understand that if an admin is deemed suitable to be a BCrat, chances are nobody in the regular users would be suitable either (yes we did discuss if any regular user was suitable). if you'd rather deal with somebody else from the admin team, other than Auron, that's fine. But if he's the one who banned you, chances are you need to talk to him. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've never been banned before... No whoru's plz. Amorality 19:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sure we have 4 bcrats....but really, we all know that there's only one. DE hardly responds here anymore, and I can't see GCard or Hhhippo doing much anymore now that we're on wikia. If we're honest with ourselves, we only have 1 active Bcrat and that just doesn't seem smart. Again, not saying that admins can't do the day-to-day work of the wiki, I just think that we could be doing so much more if we redefine the roles and actually get some more bcrats. The admin noticeboad is currently a mess btw and we're behind on almost all of our "to-do" lists for this wiki. Just seems like we could be doing more, but maybe that's just me. KJ 19:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I'm bad for the site, except you've never been able to discern how, nor will you be able to give examples, it'll always just be a vague statement made to sew discontent. Zzz. But seriously, what fucking add-on are we talking about here? I'm supposed to remember you enough to hate you from some add-on, and I can't even remember what that was. :::::::::::::This is all aside from you getting pretty much all your facts wrong here. Fire off an email to DE. Talk to Gcard (if you get a chance, lol). They're still alive. They're still people. They weren't the ones who deleted the leak and dealt with it, so as Phen said, they would still be the wrong people to contact - but if I fell off the face of the earth, there would still be people around. :::::::::::::I am the only active bureaucrat, but bureaucrat only matters in cases of promotion and demotion. I deleted the leaked info as a sysop. I banned you as a sysop. I could step down right now, let someone else take over as bcrat, and I'd still ban you for requesting leaked info. Why don't you ask them all what they think? Why don't you take your complaint to DE if you're more willing to deal with him? :::::::::::::He won't take your shit, either. He'll see through your facades and gaps of logic and probably end up agreeing with me. But feel free to try. I'm not going to stop you. I daresay he could use some amusement. "halp halp im bein repressed" always brightens up his day :D :::::::::::::EC - at that last bit. lol? it's nice and dandy to say empty bullshit like "we could be doing more," but you never say what. having 1 active bcrat doesn't seem smart, yet you never say why. stop waffling. you manage to post words with no meaning exceedingly well, and you also seem to forget that GWiki got on fine for months on end with no active bureaucrats, so it definitely isn't a requirement for a successful wiki. :::::::::::::I'd like to ask you... what would you do to fix the wiki? If we've made such a big mess out of it all and the solution is so clear to you, lay it all out. I'm listening. -Auron 20:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::On second thought, type it up and present it in a week when your ban expires. -Auron 20:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC)